My very own Mr perfect
by A-Jasper-Kind-Of-Girl
Summary: shy and awkward will has never had much of a social life. From the tender age of thirteen Will Horton knew he loved Sonny Kiriakis. The only problem was at the time Sonny himself was eighteen and only thought of will as his friend's kid cousin. Now seventeen can Will get Sonny to love him back. Slash.


My Very own Mr Perfect

Chapter one

I felt the heat seeping into me, caused by the hot mug that my long fingers were currently wrapped around. It was rather sad and pathetic. Here I was at seventeen years old in the kitchen sitting all alone at eight o'clock on a Friday night drinking coffee. Yep, I know how to have a good time. I scoffed at my inner monologue causing me to spray coffee all over the pine work top. Sighing, I stood up, twisting my body from side to side until I heard that much needed crack of bones. While walking over to the kitchen sink so I could grab a cloth to wipe down the bunkers. I rotated my shoulders trying to ease my tense muscles in the back of my neck due to being hunched over the same mug of coffee for several hours while contemplating the mess that is my life. I know if you asked most people in town about me, Will Horton. They would say my life is like a dream. I was Will Horton for crying out loud. On my Father's Lucas Horton side you have the Horton's who practically own half of Salem probably because the Horton family made up half the town. Okay, okay that was slightly exaggerating but not by much. On my mother's side of family Sami Brady's soon to be Horton, again. You had the Brady's who made up a huge part of the police force in this town. Then you had my step father EJ Dimera. The only thing I can really say about EJ is that he is a Dimera. Sole Heir to the richest family in town. The Mayor of Salem, Let's not forget that since his father Stefano retired a few years ago he is also boss of one of the most respected and deadly mob family this state side of America. Everyone knew that the town mayor's side business was not exactly legal but no one dared to say anything either out of fear of the repercussions or he had them in pocket. My grandfather had been trying for years to put him away behind bars but EJ always remains a step ahead. To some EJ was heartless and they held nothing but distain for him. My grandfather being one of those people and of course let's not forget my step father's biggest rivals were the Kiriakis family. From some he grudgingly demanded respect. Others admiration. From myself, my younger siblings Johnny and Sidney, EJ's biological children he has our complete and utter love and devotion. In my eyes he is my father. Not that I love him more than my own dad. Just that EJ brought me up since I was two. My own father, Lucas was an absentee father for the early part of my childhood. Not that I can say I blame him. He didn't move away from me. He moved away because he couldn't stand to see the women he loved with another man. Now I have a great relationship with dad. The only strain on our relationship I would say is the fact that I choose to live with EJ who by the way my father hates with a passion, and although the feeling is completely mutual but unlike my dad EJ doesn't tell me how much he loathes my dad, he has more respect for me that that. For which I am grateful. Dad has no such restrained, nearly every time I see him he asks why I still choose to stay with my mother's Ex-husband. When she herself moved out two years ago, taking my younger siblings with her. Now that dad is finally together with mum and they are getting married both of them just expect me to drop EJ and go and play happy families. Mum certainly wasn't happy about me staying with EJ but she understood. Now I am not so sure. No matter what I wasn't leaving EJ here alone in this huge mansion. I understood how lonely he could get and although he doesn't say it I know how much he loves that I live with him. So yeah anyway most people in town would think that I have it made. I live in a huge mansion with my step father who is filthy rich and powerful. My mother and father are well known in town and are what you would call the pillar of society. From the Brady's every family member is well respected and from my dad's family who aren't exactly in shortage of cash either. Forget how much of the town my family owns, the money, respect and power they have. The best thing about my family is that they are in my humble opinion are incredibly loyal and supportive and that always comes first. Not to boast or anything but I am my family's favourite on all sides. Thinking about it how great I have it makes me think about slapping myself I don't know why my life is such a mess. I have everything. Except I really don't. I am probably the most socially awkward person ever. Sure in front of my family. I am just me, Will. But in front of other people it's an entirely different story. You could call me somewhat of a loner. Not through choice I just don't have any friends, except maybe Abigail but that doesn't really count since she is my cousin. Over the years she tried to include me with her friends when I was younger. It was really cool there like five years older than me so I thought hanging out with them was awesome. They would drive me about and take me to the movies. The guys of the group consisted of Nick, Chad, T and Sonny. They all taught me to play football, pool and video games. Whereas, the girls of the group Melanie, Gabriella, Kenzie and of course Abby treated me like their baby brother who would fix my hair if it fell out of place or fuss over my scraped knee if he fell. It was great. That was until I hit puberty and realised that I had a crush on sonny. A guy, as in a male, as in I was attracted to a dude. As in I was gay. I of course freaked out. I thought maybe I was attracted to him because he was the only gay person I knew. But I knew that wasn't the case. It was everything about him made me love him. It wasn't just his deep brown eyes or his messy hair that I itched to run my fingers through just to see if it was as silky as it looked. It wasn't just his smile that made his eyes light up or his well-defined body that made me like him. No. It was the way he treated everyone with respect, the way he took the time to get to know people. The way he never judged anyone or thought he was better. It was the way he cared about everything and everyone he loved. It was the way he went out of his way to make everyone comfortable and keep them smiling. It was the way he saw so much beauty in the world. I realised at the tender age of thirteen that he Sonny Kiriakis stole my heart and I don't ever want to reclaim it. Every time I was around him I would blush and stammer. I will never forget that particular Sunday in the park when they all took out me to play football. I was having so much fun goofing around that I wasn't even stuttering for once in front of sonny. Although my blush was ever present. Everything was going great until I tripped bagging my head on the way down. Everyone came rushing to me. Surprisingly enough the person that fussed over me the most was chad. He was like mother hen. I laughed, telling him I was fine but when I went to stand I felt faint, if it weren't for sonny grabbing me by the arm. "You okay?" he asked softly his eyes scanning my head for any marks. I couldn't speak not with sonny's hands on me. So I just nodded. "You don't seem fine. Come on I think it best if you just go home." The others obviously agreed with him. Before I know it I was seated in Sonny's car and he was driving me to the mansion. Being in close quarters with sonny wasn't so good for me, my stomach began to churn and my heart pounded in my chest as I felt Sonny's closeness. God this was embarrassing the smell and closeness of sonny was turning me on. "Will" Sonny called repeatedly. I blinked looking about my surroundings realising I was outside my door. I looked down at my lap not wanting to leave sonny so soon. "Your crying." He said worriedly. I looked up staring into his eyes intently. "I am in love with you, Sonny" Before I knew what I was doing I was leaning over and softly I pressed my lips against sonny's. For that brief moment I was alive. That was until sonny pushed me away harshly. My lips quivered. "I am sorry will. I don't see you like that, you're just a child. I know you may be confused but you don't love me will you just think you…." before he could finish I stumbled out the car running for my door slamming it shut. It wasn't until I heard his car leave that my knees gave out and I landed on the floor sobbing. That's where EJ found me he of course knew that something was wrong and coaxed me into telling him. Which just say was the hardest experience of my life. There I was at thirteen blubbering all over my step dad telling him that I had a crush on Sonny Kiriakis of all people. I remember biting my lip a habit I adopted when I was nervous. I looked up at him from my lashes scared of his reaction. I was expecting his confusion, his disgust even. I didn't expect him to be looking down at me smiling. I had to blink twice. "William, I am proud of you." He stated his voice full of pride. My eyebrows skyrocketed. Say what. He tilted my chin up so I could look in to his. "Never be ashamed of who you are. Who you are, is amazing. Being gay doesn't change you; it's just a part of you. I could never me more proud to call you my son. Coming out especially so young, is going to be really hard for you. I want you to know William that there is absolutely nothing wrong with being gay and that I will love and support you no matter what and I think your being incredibly brave. It might be all doom and gloom for a while but think of the positives. You know who you are, be proud of that, I am." I buried my head in his neck clinging to my father like I used to do when I was little. If I got too scared of the thunder or I was unwell I would go to him instead of my mum. It's one of the reasons I want to stay with him. He gives me what my own parents can't. Stability, I know my parents love me. But when I lived with them I often felt like a pawn or prize when they argued. Most of the time, I felt like the adult putting up with unruly children. I never felt like I belonged. With EJ I had a home. The security and safety, that feeling of unwavering love and support no matter what and knowing he would never judge or be disappointed in me. He was essentially the one who looked after me. He was the dad and I was his son. No matter what! "I love you dad"

I was brought back to the present with the closing of a door. I shook myself trying to clear my head of the past. "Why are you sitting in the dark?" I looked up to see EJ looming over me. "Hey dad, I was just having a coffee." I watched as his eyebrows pooled together in a small frown. "Have you eaten dinner yet? Oh, your mother called she wants you over for dinner on Sunday apparently your dad got a big promotion at work and they want to celebrate." I smiled knowing how much my dad had wanted that promotion. I look at the time 10.22 pm. It's too late to be calling tonight guess it will just have to wait until tomorrow. I look up to see EJ rummaging in the fridge. "Yeah, Alice made me some pasta and meatballs before she left." I answered. He nodded shutting the fridge door empty handed. "Do you want me to order either Chinese or Mexican?" I thought about it for a second the Chinese shop makes a great curry but then I love Mexican food. "Mexican, can I get chicken spicy fighta with spiced wedges and burrito." He nodded grabbing the phone. After ordering he turned to me. "Want to watch football it's just a replay of Wednesday game." I have already seen it but nod my head regardless. I pause. "Aren't you going out? I thought you had a date." I asked. He waved his hand in the air. "I cancelled it, besides I would much rather spend time with you." I was touched really, that he had cancelled his plans but it just reminded me of how much a loser I truly am. Even my dad was taking pity on me. An hour later I was sprawled across the sofa completely stuffed after eating way too much. Looks like I will need to do an extra hour tomorrow at the gym. Oh, well it was worth it.


End file.
